Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing method of multiple micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices, in particular a signal processing method wherein multiple driving or modulating signals of different frequencies are applied to multiple integrated MEMS devices to generate multiple corresponding major frequency responses, and the major frequency responses are transmitted by at least one multi-frequency signal through at least one common node to a demodulator whereby the multi-frequency signal is demodulated, wherein the numbers of the multi-frequency signal and the common node are both less than the number of the major frequency responses, such that the required wirings and signals are reduced.
Description of Related Art
MEMS devices are commonly used nowadays. In developing MEMS devices, reduction of size is one important goal. For example, a portable device in which a MEMS device is applied to needs to be light and slim for fashion, and easy to carry. Currently MEMS devices can integrate an electronic circuit and a MEMS structure into one chip or one module. However, there is only one MEMS structure which is integrated in the MEMS device, and the MEMS structure provides only one sensing function. When the portable device needs two or more MEMS functions (such as a gravity sensor and an accelerometer, or an angular velocity sensor and angular accelerometer), conventionally, it requires at least two separate MEMS devices, which occupies a large space; further, the related connection wirings also occupies a large space which is disadvantageous in terms of product size reduction.
Therefore, it is desired to reduce the space required by plural MEMS devices and the related connection wirings so that the product size can be reduced.